Late Night
by Ecofinisher
Summary: After the movie night with Nathaniel, Lila is followed by a strange guy. What happens?


**Dislaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

Nathaniel and Lila came out of the cinema laughing with each other.

"This was so hilarious" Said Lila. "I never laughed so hard at an ending of a movie"

"Me neither" Agreed Nathaniel with a laugh. "We should next week go out again to the cinema. I'll pay for us" Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her hands behind his neck, petting him on his back head.

"If you want it like that, sure," Said Lila glaring into the turquoise eyes of the redhead. He nodded and hugged the brunette. "My mom will be coming out in a few minutes from her friends home, she can drive you later home"

"No it's fine Nathaniel, I can go by myself thank you for that" Said Lila and went off his arms. "See you tomorrow," Said Lila waving at him.

"See ya," Said Nathaniel waving back at the girl. "Only a few more times going out together and I will tell her that" Said Nathaniel and turned around walking against a taller guy, than him. "Sorry!" Shouted Nathaniel.

"Watch it idiot" Warned the guy in dark walking the direction Lila was going. Nathaniel observed him with a neutral look.

"Dork" Replied Nathaniel quietly observing the guy walking Lila's trail.

Lila walked on the sidewalk alone smiling at the enjoyment she had this night with Nathaniel and heard steps from behind. She noted on the ground a tall shadow coming closer to her, making her a bit nervous. The guy passed next to Lila and glared at her. "Hello, hello pretty girl" Greeted the guy and Lila rolled her eyes trying to ignore him. "Need someone to walk you home?" Asked the guy passing his hand behind Lila's back and she slapped him on the hand.

"Stop it!" Shouted Lila.

"Oh come on, can't I check you out for a bit?" Asked the guy looking down at her booty.

"No" Hissed Lila with a death glance at the guy. The guy grabbed Lila's butt and she shrieked then took balance and slapped the guy on his face very hard.

"Ouch" Shouted the guy, after Lila's clap hit his cheek.

"I warned you," Said Lila and the guy grinned and grabbed Lila on her arms hard, pushing her on the wall.

"You warned me?" Asked the guy almost spitting a bit of saliva at her face. Lila could tell, that this guy's mouth aroma was really horrible and tasting after alcohol. A proof, that he could be in a drunk stage. "Do you know, what I would like to do with girls, that don't obey me?"

"Why should I obey you, I barely know you" Shouted Lila and the guy threw Lila at the ground. "Ouch!" Shouted Lila as she crashed on a pipe of the roof. "Aww did it hurt?" Asked the guy glaring down at the Italian.

"Heeellllp!" Cried Lila and the guy covered her mouth.

"Shhh quiet you little bitch" Demanded the guy and someone kicked the guy on the side causing him to crash on the ground.

"Leave her alone" Shouted the voice.

Lila looked up and saw Nathaniel standing in front of her. "Nathaniel call the police" Demanded Lila. Nathaniel went on his knees and helped Lila to sit up. "Lila, you're alright?" Asked Nathaniel. "Come let's get out of here" Said Nathaniel and the guy took Nathaniel up and threw him against the wall.

"Ouch!" Cried Nathaniel as he hit his back on the wall.

"Nath!" Shouted Lila as she saw his friend sitting there on the ground.

Nathaniel stood up and got ready to fight with the guy. The guy packed Nathaniel on his shirt and hold him against the wall.

"Do you think a short guy just like you can take it with someone as me?" Asked the guy looking at the red head, which replied with a kick in his stomach, making the drunk mad. "Oh, you're trying to be a hero hein?" Asked the guy holding Nathaniel on the lapels of his jacket. Nathaniel tried to hit the guy more times with his legs and then the man grabbed Nathaniel on his neck to strangle him.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila as she saw him being harmed by the male black haired.

"Stahhhhp" Replied Nathaniel nearly stopping to breath. Lila got up and jumped at the guy's back trying to pull him away, but he threw her away from him, keeping Nathaniel under his control.

"Ouch!" Shouted Lila and saw Nathaniel's face getting blue and his eyes almost closing.

"No!" Shouted Lila and in the corner appeared a large brown dog jumping on the guy biting him on the arm, making him scream and let Nathaniel fall down.

"Ug" Replied Nathaniel coughing and the dog kept barking at the guy, which lied now on the bottom, scared of the animal. Another man appeared to put him hand cuffs on his hands.

"Stop it!" Demanded the civilian as he had put the cuffs on him. Lila crawled the way up at the red head and helped him up into her arms. "Are you alright?" Asked Lila worried about the boy, which nodded a little bit exhausted. "I'm fine" Responded the red head leaning his head next to the girl. "You too?" Asked the friend and she nodded.

"Thank god the police agent showed up," Said Lila observing the agent taking off the man.

* * *

At the police station, Lila and Nathaniel were waiting for Lila's father to show up at the place. "You sure you're fine honey?" Asked Mrs. Kurtzberg checking Nathaniel for any injuries.

"Mooooom?" Replied Nathaniel embarrassed then Lila chuckled as Nathaniel had blushed a bit.

"Come on Nath, she was worried about you. You almost suffocated on that guy's hands" Told Lila.

"I know, I wouldn't mind as long as you would be safe from him"

"Aww" Replied Lila and gave him a hug.

"Lila!" Shouted her father running across the room to the brunette. "You're alright?" Asked Mr. Rossi and she nodded.

"Nathaniel came behind me trying to help me out of it and then an undercover agent showed up with his dog, separating the guy from Nathaniel before it could end worse," Said Lila looking at the red head.

"He strangled like mad on me," Told Nathaniel passing his hand on his hands, recalling the situation from before.

"But thank god nothing worse happened" Said Mrs. Kurtzberg petting her son on the shoulder.

"It's now over mom, they're now taking care of the guy," Told Nathaniel looking up at the woman.

A police agent showed up and greeted the four at the base. "We are going to interrogate him tomorrow and then we look later, on how to continue. Are you sure, that you don't want to display him?" Asked the agent.

"If this doesn't happen again, no" Responded Lila and the others agreed.

"No one got hurt much, so I agree" Added Nathaniel and the policeman nodded.

"Great, but if any problems, don't resist to call us," Said the policeman and accompanied the four at the exit. "Have a nice evening," Told the officer and entered back into the police station.

"So it's time to go home," Said Mrs. Kurtzberg looking at her son and the friend of him.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and glared at Lila. "See you tomorrow at school," Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a hug.

"See you tomorrow," Said Lila leaning her head next to his. "My hero" Whispered Lila causing him to blush.

"Andiamo Lila," Said Mr. Rossi and before Lila let Nathaniel go, she gave Nathaniel a kiss on his cheek and walked to her father, then made their way to their sedan.

"Have a nice evening" Wished the Italian diplomat before entering into the car along with his daughter. Nathaniel glared at his mother, which waved at the man.

"Mom" Called Nathaniel getting her eyes on him. "Do you think Lila would accept to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Asked Nathaniel then his mother places her arm behind the boy's back.

"She definitely wouldn't say no" Responded the woman and Nathaniel observed the car leaving and Lila sending Nathaniel an air kiss at him, making him smile with a slightly pink face.


End file.
